Reflections of a Lost Time Hiatus
by amjoensson
Summary: After DG. Elphaba has left Glinda and has fleed to Vinkus with Fiyero. Now fifteen years later they both have children. Glinda's daughter gets injured and is left alone by her friends on a trip in Vinkus and is brought to her nightmare the Wicked Witch.
1. Birthdays and Wolfs

Reflections of a Lost Time

* * *

Me: I own Wicked, all of it. (Evil Cackle)

Elphie: Glinda I think she is losing it.

Glinda: I thought there was some hope.

Elphie: Eleka namen namen atchum atchum eleka namen.

Glinda: What are you doing?

Elphie: I am trying to get her sanity back.

Me: Fine it all belongs to Gregory Magurie, Stephen Schwartz, Winnie Holzman and all the others.

Just a small note: I am not a native English speaker so please correct me if I am doing something wrong.

* * *

Aelphaba, daughter of Glinda the good sat at the dinner table waiting for her parents to join her. She threw back her curly, long hair and sighed. Why weren't her parents here? It was her birthday after all. Her father must have finished his work at the Gale Force almost fifteen minutes ago so he should be here now considering the fact that their apartment was five hundred meters from the wizard's palace. Her mother of course was a public figure and never stopped working. But still she should be here after all it wasn't every day Aelphaba turned fourteen. She looked up at the gigantic clock standing against the wall. It was twenty minutes past eight; they should have been here five minutes ago. The servants had already placed the food on the table. Aelphaba looked over at the door as she heard it open. She saw her mother walk in with her secretary Glock right behind her. As usual Glinda the Good was wearing a gigantic gown. It was light yellow the same colour that Aelphaba was wearing. She was in a discussion with Glock about the celebration of Glinda Day. It was the day that her mother almost fifteen years earlier had hunted away the Wicked Witch of the West from the Emerald City. The witch. She had been in Aelphaba´s nightmares since she was little. The celebration was to take place in a month and the whole city was talking about it. As soon as her mother managed to close the door with Glock on the outside, she turned to Aelphaba.

-Hello Darling, I am sorry, I am late she said and walked over to Aelphaba giving her a hug. Aelphaba noticed that her mother wasn't her normal self. She always a bit sad Aelpaba thought but around Glinda day it seemed to get worse. Aelphaba couldn't understand why her mother didn't like celebrating the day of her biggest achievement.

-Is your father home yet Glinda asked her daughter?

-No but he should be here by now.

-Maybe we can start to eat or the food will get cold, her mother suggested?

-No, he will be home any minute, Aelphaba said. They sat silence as the clock ticked by. Fifteen minutes, half an hour, forty-five minutes and then as an hour had passed they started to eat. The food didn't taste as food as usual. All her favourite dishes were on the table but Aelphaba barley touched the food. The clock turned ten and her mother turned to wave in the servants. Glinda felt sorry for her daughter as she saw her walk to her room to go to bed. Aelphaba put on her pyjamas and crawled into bed. She thought about her horrible day and how her parents this morning had been gone when she woke up. They had left her gifts on the dinner table and then she had spent the entire day with her tutor even thought it was it wasn't school until next week. Then her father hadn't even turned up for her birthday dinner and her mother had for most of the time been away in her own thoughts. Aelphaba got tears in her eyes as she thought about how it had been last year when her mother and father had been home with her the entire day. But just a couple of weeks ago there had been warnings about the opposition, the group led by the wicked witch of the west that several times had tried to capture or kill Oz himself, and that they were on the move again and since then she hadn't seen either her mother or her father. She lay sobbing for a couple of minutes until she heard the front door open. Then she heard her mother's voice talking rapidly in an upset tone. Her mother was then cut of by her father's voice. Aelphaba just lay and heard them talking. She couldn't hear the words but she knew that her mother was lecturing her father about not showing up earlier this evening. She rapidly closed her eyes when she heard footsteps in the hallway. The door opened and she felt her father sitting down on her bedside. He kissed her forehead and then he rose from the bed. She opened her eyes just in time to see his back and his curly brown hair before he closed the door. After she had cried a bit more she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Aelphaba woke up around nine and she quickly got dressed and went down the stairs to meet up with her friend Eldina. The two of them were going to pick up one of their other friends and then they were going shopping. They took a carriage to the western parts of the city and the carriage stopped in front of a grand house and the two girls got out. Aelphaba watched as her friend tried to get out of paying by flirting with the young carriage driver but in the end the long blonde hair and blue eyes didn't get her out of paying. They opened the gate and went to the front door and knocked on. They were let in by a munchkinservant dressed in a blue uniform. They went into the living room where they saw their friend Samira sit in the company of three boys in their age. When she saw her guests the little brunette bolted to their side and greeted them with a: hi. Then she took them under their arms and dragged them over to where the boys were sitting.

–So this is my cousin Avax she said pointing at the dark headed munchkinboy. And these are his friends Caroc and Maras. They are Gilikenese she added with a whisper. Samira who was of very short statue even for a munchkin was crazy when it came to tall boys. The boys nodded when they were introduced. The both Gilikenese boys were tall and both were blonde.

-We thought that instead of going shopping, we could go for a picnic at Kellswater, Samira said. It is said that it is the most romantic place on the west side of the Emerald City. While she said that Samira couldn't take her eyes of the Gilikenese boy she had called Caroc.

-Fine let's go; Aelphaba said feeling that she needed to get far away from her parents. As far as possible. The party went to the backyard and started walking towards the stables.

-Aelphaba your riding dress is here since last Sunday if you don't want to ruin your clothes, Samira said. Aelphaba went to change and when she came back the others were already on horsebacks. A black mare was led to her and she swung up on its back and the teenagers sat of out to Vinkus. They rode for four hours before they could see the lake. They were just about to stop and tie up their horses when they heard a howl from the forest. Then it appeared a large wolf out of nowhere. The horses panicked and so did the riders. Aelphaba was just going to turn her horse when the wolf howled again and her horse jumped to the left very fast and Aelphaba couldn't follow so she fell of and hit her head The last thing she saw was her friends riding away and the wolf getting joined by its pack. Then it turned black and she heard a female voice saying: We have to take her to Kiamo Ko. The she passed out.

* * *

Okay so I know it isn't a very long first chapter but please give me some feedback.


	2. Fainted Girls and Sick Rooms

Reflections of a Lost Time Chapter 2

Okay so this is my first fan fiction so it will not be good. About the last chapter it was a start I hope you will find the following chapters more interesting. Thanks to Jacqueline Prince for your review I'll do the beta reader thing when I can. I haven't been a member for a month yet. Just try to keep apart Aelphaba and Elphaba because I will change point of view a lot and it is the same problem with Glinda and Galinda.

* * *

Elphaba sat in her tower reading when her youngest daughter came running up the stairs. The young girl had her father's light brown hair and her mother's dark eyes. Nessarose had been born five years after Elphaba and Fiyero had left the Emerald City. After she had escaped from the Wizard, Horrible Morrible and the Gale Force. Nessarose was only ten years and was the one that filled Kiamo Ko with laughter. Nessarose's four years older sister Galinda was a copy of their mother. Down to everything accept the green skin she was like Elphaba. She was already helping Elphaba in taking care of the hurt Animals around the castle. Elphaba turned to the girl that stood in the entrance panting for air.

"Dad said that you must come down right away, Imra's pack has arrived with a fainted girl. A human girl," Nessarose said excited. Elphaba quickly rose from her chair and ran past her daughter and down the stairs. She stopped in front of the door to her sick room and was just about to open when Fiyero came out. He closed the door behind him and tuned to Elphaba.

"Fae, don't get upset as you go in there but the young girl looks a bit like Glinda," he said holding Elphaba's arm in a tight grip. Elphaba looked surprised at her husband.

"Yero, I wont get all stressed up only because someone looks similar to Glinda" Elphaba said calmly. And that girl needs my help and I am going to give it to her so please let go of my arm. Fiyero looked in his wife's face for any signs that could tell him how she felt. He then let go of her arm and Elphaba went passed him and into the room. On the bed lay a young girl with long curly blonde hair. She looked alike she was around the same age as her own daughter who was sitting at the side of the bed reading. But the thing that struck Elphaba was that the young girl's face was so similar Glinda's face. But it couldn't be Glinda's daughter could it. No, she had sources in the opposition in the Emerald City who would have told her if Glinda had a daughter. She pushed away the thoughts and started to examine the girl. She then asked her daughter to help her get the girl under the bedspread.

"Galinda, I am going to talk to Imra so can you stay here and make sure that nothing happens" Elphaba asked her daughter.

"Sure," Galinda responded and sat down on the chair again. Elphaba went out the door and walked down the hallway and down the stairs and to the left and came to the castle gate. She pushed it open and went out in the fresh air. In front of her lay the wolf pack. There were over forty wolfs counting the puppies. Elphaba went over to a beautiful grey wolf that lay closest to her. Imra was the alpha-female and a good friend of Elphaba's.

"Hello Imra," Elphaba greeted the wolf.

"Elphaba, nice to see you again."

Elphaba sat down in the grass.

"Imra what really happened with the girl" Elphaba asked?

"She fell of a horse when that stupid animal panicked when Diren got in its way".

"She wasn't with somebody," Elphaba asked.

"There were according to Diren six of them but when he got in the way they all fled,"

"They left her there alone," Elphaba asked surprised?

"Yes, they weren't very loyal, but most humans aren't," Imra said. Elphaba just nodded absorbed by her own thoughts.

"Imra, can you by any chance spare a couple of your pack to make sure nobody followed you here," Elphaba asked. Imra nodded and turned to two of the younger wolfs and nodded. They rose and sat of into the forest. Elphaba then thanked Imra and the pack and promised to keep them informed. She saw the pack rise from their places and run into the forest before turning and going in side again. She went to the sick room and saw Galinda sitting on the chair reading.

"Darling, I can switch places with you now because I think your father has dinner ready," Elphaba said. Galinda rose from her chair and hugged her mother on her way out the door. Elphaba looked over at the sleeping girl. She looked peaceful. Elphaba picked up the book her daughter had left and sat down and started reading. About half an hour later Fiyero opened the door to check in on her.

"Hey," he whispered. Elphaba smiled and waved at him. He came into the room and closed the door behind him. He was carrying a plate with food on it. He gave it to Elphaba who started eating right away.

"How is she, Fae," he asked concerned? Elphaba swallowed before answering.

"She seems to be getting better".

"Well I hope she wakes up soon, but be careful. We don't know who she is or where she came from," Fiyero warned her.

"I know Yero," Elphaba answered fiercly, used to these kind of comments.

"Sorry I am just worried. Elphaba softened and said: "I know Yero, I know". He kissed her and went out the door. Elphaba took a blanket from the bed and prepared herself for a long night.

* * *

Hope you like it. Not as long as the previous chapter but I hope the next chapter will be longer


	3. Libraries and Old Memories

Reflections of a Lost Time Chapter 3

So third chapter, hopefully it will be to satisfaction for those who have read the previous chapters. It is just a transportation to the next chapter. Hope you like and please review and I will post more.

* * *

Elphaba sat for three hours reading before checking on the girl again. Her heartbeats were regular and strong. She went and fetched a blanket, which she laid, on the girl. Elphaba knew that the nights at Kiamo Ko could be very could even though it was late spring. Elphaba looked at the clock that stood on her desk. It was half past twelve. Elphaba wasn't going to have any trouble keeping herself awake. Because that had been how she had managed to get some work back at Shiz. She had sneaked out to the library in the middle of the night where she didn't have to be teased or thrown things at. She had liked sitting there, all by herself in the total silence. When she and Glinda had become friends later she ad started to do in daytime as well but even then she had used to sneak out in the middle of the night. She smiled at the memory of her dragging Glinda to the library to study. Of course back then it had been Galinda. Elphaba felt a sting in her heart as she thought about her best friend. She shook her head to get rid of the sad thoughts and then she picked up her daughter's book again and sat down to read again. The night went rapidly by and as the sun began to rise Elphaba had already read the book several times. She looked at the young girl. Elphaba was starting to get worried that she wouldn't wake up but she was going to give her a couple of more hours before using magic to see what was wrong. An hour passed and Fiyero came in and offered to bring her some breakfast, which she happily accepted. She ate and then she put down the plate and the glass of water on the bed stand. Then she rose to look up if there could be a reason for the girl not waking up in her books, which were lying on her desk. After a couple of minutes she was lost in the books.

* * *

So next chapter will hopefully be longer but I won't be able to upload it until tomorrow I think. I have to write it on the computer first. I've got over forty hand written pages left to get over to the computer. Wish me luck. Please review.


	4. Witches and Pancakes

Reflections of a Lost Time Chapter 4

So here is the fourth chapter of my fan fiction. I hope you like this chapter, because this is one of my favourite chapters. I hope you will review the story and that you will continue to read. :)

* * *

Aelphaba woke up and tried to open her eyes but the light was too bright. Her head felt like it had cracked into two. She could feel that she lay in a bed. I was comfortable but it wasn't her own she could feel that. So where in the whole world was she? She started to move her fingers and after a few minutes her toes obeyed her as well. Then she slowly opened her eyes to look around the room. It was a room with stonewalls; it looked nice but a bit old fashioned. There was a bed stand right beside the bed and on it stood a cleaned scraped plate and a glass with water. Then Aelphaba heard a book slam together nearby.

She rose a bit from the pillow to see where the sound came from. Over by a desk on the other side of the room stood a figure dressed in a long black dress and a pointy hat on the head. Its hair was braided. But something wasn't right about this figure Aelphaba thought, but she couldn't set her finger on it. She looked a little bit closer and gasped when she saw it. The woman in front of her had green skin. It was green as grass. But instead of panicking when she realised that it was the wickedest witch in the whole land of Oz that was standing in front of her she started to think of a way to get out of there. She looked around the room, the windows were locked and the door was on the witch's side of the room. Her eyes fell on the glass of water on the bed stand. This gave her an idea. A friend of hers had once said that the witch was so wicked that pure water could melt her. This was her only chance she thought as she took the glass and rose from the bed. She sneaked forward silently. Just then the door opened and in came a good-looking man. He saw Aelphaba and screamed: "Fae, behind you." Aelphaba barley had any time to react as the witch turned around. Without further thinking Aelphaba threw the water in the witch's face. Then she couldn't move and to her surprise the witch started to laugh. It sounded like an evil cackle in Aelphaba ears. She saw horrified as the witch wiped the water off her face. She was paralyzed. The witch was younger than Aelphaba had waited, around her mother's age actually. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. That was that the witch was really beautiful. Aelphaba just stood there as the witch said something in a language, which was unknown to her. Then her feet lifted from the ground and in a blink of an eye she was back lying in the bed. The witch came to the bedside.

"I thought that the rumours that I melted from water had faded out but I guess they haven't the witch said with a dry laughter.

"What are you going to do with me," Aelphaba asked frightened. The witch laughed again.

"I want to eat you for breakfast, "the witch said ironically. Aelphaba just watched the creature that had been haunting her nightmares since she was three. This wasn't what she had imagined. The man came up to the bed to. Aelphaba saw the man whisper something in the witch's ear. The witch nodded and the man went out the door. Aelphaba started to get a bit impatient of not knowing what happened.

"I demand some answers, where am I, why am I here and what is going to happen to me?" The witch looked at her with a strange expression on her face.

"I don't think you're in the position of demanding anything," she said. "But I will tell you, you're at the castle Kiamo Ko, You were brought here by some friends of mine after you fell of your, they thought I could help you and you are going to stay here until you are healed again then we will see what happens. Aelphaba started to feel suspicious; this was the Wicked Witch of the West why would she help anybody. Maybe it is some kind of trick, she thought.

"It is no trick," the witch said almost like if she had read Aelphaba's thoughts. Aelphaba was really scared now. The door opened once again and in came the man that had been there before. He was carrying a plate with food on it and after him came a girl around Aelphaba's own age. She had long black hair hanging down her back, which framed her pale face. She had beautiful brown eyes that seemed to see everything. Aelphaba thought from the first look that this had to be the witch's daughter because they looked amazingly much alike. The man placed the plate on the bed stand. The food on the plate looked delicious. Aelphaba looked at the witch in an attempt to see if there was something wicked in planning. But all she could read in the green face was amusement and Aelphaba was not sure if this was good or bad for her. She decided that if they hadn't killed her yet they probably wouldn't kill her now. She reached out for the plate and picked it up. Aelphaba hadn't had time to think about her stomach but now she realised that she needed food. She started to eat really fast.

"You may not be able to hold the food if you eat that fast," she heard the witch say. Aelphaba didn't care and kept on eating. She finished in less then ten minutes and she put down the plate on the bed stand again. The man picked it up and went out the door. Aelphaba looked at the two women that were still in the room. The witch stood a few feet away and the girl stood at the foot of the bed. They kept looking from each other to her. Finally the witch went over to desk and her books again and the girl sat down on a chair. After a few minutes the door opened again and the three females looked up. In came a girl with light brown hair and pale skin. She had a smile on her face and came strutting in. She went over right next to Aelphaba and stood there looking at her.

"What is your name," the girl asked as she sat down on the bed. Aelphaba thought quickly about telling the truth or not.

"Aelphaba," she said. The girl got a surprised facial expression and looked over at the witch who had a similar expression on her face. Then the girl turned to Aelphaba and said; "I'm Nessarose, but you can call me Nessie." Aelphaba just looked at the little girl not knowing what to say. The little girl rose from the bed and went over to the witch.

"I was going to tell you something but I don't remember what," She said and smiled. The witch looked at the little girl and started laughing.

"What do you want to remember," she asked?

"I want pancakes for lunch".

"Fine go and ask your father if he can make you some".

"Dad is with Imra and she said that she needed your help right now". The witch looked frightened and asked; "Where are they Nessie"?

"In the kitchen," Nessie said. The witch threw up the door and ran out and as soon as her footsteps had faded out the older girl jumped up from the chair and went over to her sister.

"Why did you do that Nes," she said, "you know Imra's pack is scouting the woods it could be really important and all you do is play mom to get her to make you pancakes. Nessie just stuck out her tongue and went out the door leaving Aelphaba with the black haired girl. Aelphaba didn't have long time to think about it because she could fell the food coming back up. She threw up and the girl was fast by her side holding up her hair. When she had finished the girl took a ribbon from her apron pocket and tied up Aelphaba's hair. Then she gave her a glass of water, which Aelphaba slowly began to drink out of. The she took away the bedspread and put it in a pile on the floor. The she went out the door and came back two minutes later carrying a new bedspread, a towel and a pyjama. She gave Aelphaba the towel and the pyjama.

"You might want to get cleaned up," she said. "Just hold on two seconds I need my mother to lift her spell so you can move around a bit". The girl wrinkled her face like she was concentrating very hard. Aelphaba then felt a slight tingle in her body.

"So now you can move around in here but you shouldn't try to escape were on the second floor and your not strong enough yet," the girl said. "There is so you can wash in there," the girl said and pointed at a wardrobe. The girl laid the new bedspread on the bed and took the old one and went out the door. Aelphaba went over to the wardrobe and opened it and inside it was like a small bathroom. She took of her clothes and washed up and put on the pyjama. Then she went back and lay down on the bed again. A few minutes later it knocked on the door.

"Can I come back in again," she heard.

"Yes". The girl came in again and sat down on the chair again. Aelphaba then got the sudden urge to learn a bit more about her guardian.

"What is your name," she asked.

"Galinda," the girl said looking up from the book she was reading. Aelphaba wondered why this daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West carried a name so similar to her mothers. It was probably just a coincidence. The girl went back to her reading and Aelphaba felt tired and was soon sleeping again.

* * *

So this took some time to finish up and the next chapter is just as long but hopefully I will get that finished faster. So please review and tell me what you honestly think because I would love to make this better. I wont upload the next chapter until I get some reviews so press the button.


	5. Forests and Ravines

This the fifth chapter in my very first uploaded fan fiction. I am on good way to figure out how this is going to end so hopefully the process of finishing and uploading it won't take to long. I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed this story, because if you hadn't I would have stopped writing. Hope you can stand my English and will continue to read and review. Many thanks again//A

* * *

Elphaba ran through Kiamo Ko in direction of the kitchen. That was through the entire castle. The kitchen was in the northern part and the sick room was in the southern. As she turned into the kitchen she laid eyes on the beautiful grey wolf standing there talking to Elphaba's husband.

"Imra what is it," she asked urgent.

"It's Kira, she has fallen down in the ravine," the wolf said. Elphaba could hear that her friend was upset. Kira was the smallest of this year's puppies, and even thought Imra would never admit it Kira was her favourite.

"I will fetch my broom and met you outside so you can show me exactly were," Elphaba said without hesitation, already running again. She sat course for the sick room where she threw up the door.

"Galinda, Kira has fallen down in the ravine, fetch my things and if she is hurt I'll bring her back here and we will fix her". Her daughter nodded and came on her feet at the same time that Elphaba went out the door and continued to run up the stairs to her tower. When she entered the room she took the broom and went to the window. She pulled her cape tighter around her and stepped out into the air. She flew around the castle to the western backdoor where Imra was waiting. The wolf sat away and Elphaba followed in the air. They went through the forest where Elphaba turned and ducked for the branches. They came into the darkest part of the forest, Elphaba could barley see anything through the branches. Elphaba ducked under a huge branch and there she saw the edge of the ravine.

"Where is it," Elphaba asked?

"Right down here," Imra answered. Elphaba made a dive for the bottom. It wasn't that far down to the bottom but in case you fell on the way down you would need a miracle to avoid the cliff that stuck out from the wall. As Elphaba came to the ground, she saw the puppy lying there. Kira had blood on her fur and she lay totally still. Elphaba threw herself of the broom and landed on her knees next to the small creature. Elphaba checked for heartbeats and found them but they were weak. She pulled of her cape and carefully she took up the pup and wrapped it in. Elphaba then took her broom and rose to the edge where the whole pack was waiting.

"I will fly back to Kiamo Ko and I will try to help her," she said. Then she turned the broom towards Kiamo Ko and set full speed. She heard the pack howling under her as she saw the green landscape flying by below her. She checked Kira's heartbeats continuously through the flight. Finally she could see Kiamo Ko's towers against the blue sky, she leaned closer to the handle to limit the air resistance. Elphaba landed outside the sick room window. She knocked on the window with the broom. The window opened and Elphaba still holding the wolf against her, went in.

* * *

So this wasn't a long chapter but I think I might be able to upload a new chapter tomorrow. I think that the following chapters will be around the same length maybe a bit longer, but there will be a couple of chapters coming soon I think. Hope you will continue to read and review. But if you don't review I won't upload. I am Wicked I know. 


	6. Knockings and Chantings

Reflections of a Lost Time Chapter 6

So this is the shortest chapter so far, but it is good. At least I think it is. So please R&R.

* * *

Aelphaba woke up as she heard knocking. She looked around the room, but because of the spell the witch had but on her, it was impossible to turn to look behind her. But she didn't need to wait long to know what the knocking was because Galinda flew up from the chair and ran out of Aelphaba's sight. She could hear a window open and something landing lightly on the floor. The she saw the witch running past her bed and to the desk. The desk wads filled with pot and books that Galinda had been setting up, since the witch came into the room waking Aelphaba just forty-five minutes ago. The witch was holding a bundle in her arms, which she put down on the table. What ever it was the witch was doing it absorbed her totally. Galinda stood by her mother the entire time handing her different things. The witch then started to chant in a language that Aelphaba had never heard before. The witch's voice filled up the room and as the chanting continued the room was filled with a sparking tension. Aelphaba had to admit to her self that the witch had a very beautiful voice and even though she couldn't understand anything the softness and soothing tone helped her to calm down. The witch finished her chanting and asked Galinda for a blanket. Galinda went over and picked one up from the chair by the bed and gave it to the witch. The witch draped around something and then picked the bundle up again and held it against her body as to protect it. Galinda picked up the things on the table and went out the door. Aelphaba was left with the witch again. The witch sat down by the foot end of the bed on a chair. Aelphaba didn't let the witch out of sight and as she lay there watching the green skinned woman she started to grow tired again and she closed her eyes. She just couldn't fall asleep but, just as she was about to give up trying, she heard the witch starting to sing again. This time she sang a lullaby. It was an old lullaby that Aelphaba only had heard one other person sing in her entire life, her mother, Glinda the good. Her mother had always sung it when Aelphaba had woken up during thunderstorms when she was younger and here was her mother's archenemy singing it. Aelphaba slowly started to have really hard focusing on these kind of thoughts and while listening to the witch's voice she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Hope you will continue to review 'cause I won't upload otherwise.


	7. Lullabies and Sunrises

Reflections of a Lost Time chapter 7

So this is the seventh chapter. I hope you will like it. Please continue to read and review. Otherwise I won't upload next chapter. Mohahahaha.

Elphaba sat the entire afternoon through just watching Kira. She started to sing to herself as she sat there. The first melody that popped into her head was a lullaby that her mother had used to sing to her when she was a child.

The song was also a deep connection with Elphaba's time at Shiz. Because every time there was a storm or something else that upset Galinda, Elphaba had used to laid down next to her sobbing friend and hug her while she sang her to sleep.

Galinda had always been afraid of thunder, but the last night before they went to the wizard, there had been a storm and Galinda had been calm and slept the entire night. When Elphaba had asked the blonde the day after, Galinda had said that she didn't need to worry because she knew she couldn't be safer than she was with Elphaba. Elphaba sat there singing all the twenty verses of the song as the sun disappeared.

Fiyero entered the door to check in on his wife. Elphaba looked up and greeted him with a smile and motioned for him to be quiet. He nodded for an answer and by only sign language he managed to ask her if she wanted some dinner. She declined and he blew her a kiss and closed the door behind him as he went out. She sat through the entire night just listening to the puppy's slow breaths.

She watched the sunrise the next morning and it wasn't long after that, the pup began to wake up. Elphaba went over to the table and laid Kira down. Elphaba stood there watching as the wolf slowly opened her eyes and started to look around the room until she fixed her eyes on Elphaba.

"Where is my mother, Elphaba?" Kira asked.

"She is just waiting outside with the rest of the pack, Kira, but I really don't want to wake her up because she really needs to sleep," Elphaba answered.

"Okay," the pup said.

" So just go back to sleep and I will make sure that she will be awake when you wake up next time." The wolf just made a small nod to show that she understood and then she closed her eyes again and was soon sleeping again. Elphaba wrapped another blanket around the pup and than turned to the bed where the young girl, Aelphaba was lying sleeping. Aelphaba, Elphaba that was a strange coincidence she thought as she watched the young girl. Elphaba sat down on the chair again and as soon as she put her head against the wall she fell asleep.

So I did it again. I managed to make one chapter just as short as the previous ones. I hope you will not hate me for writing short chapters but the next chapter is really long at least from my view, so it will take some time until I think. That is as long as you review of course. So those of you how want more better press that button there and make my day. PLEASE correct any grammar errors I do or spelling.


	8. Hats and Notes

Reflections of a Lost Time Chapter 8

So this is a new chapter of my fanfiction. I hope you will like it and will keep on reading and reviewing. Anyway I will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow, but don't hope to much I have choir practice and school.

* * *

Aelphaba woke up sudden, because of the sound of a wolf howling. It wasn't like the howling she had heard in the forest that afternoon, this sounded a lot smaller and higher. She slowly opened her eyes and found the witch sitting on the floor, playing with what looked like a grey ball of fur. Aelphaba realised that it was a wolf puppy. The small animal ran around the witch and jumped up playfully attacking her. The witch laughed. Not the cackle Aelphaba had heard earlier but a laugh of joy. It was till a cackle, but less frightening. Aelphaba watched silent as the wolf jumped up and grabbed the witch's hat with its teeth.

"Ooh, my hat," the witch said.

"Yes and you are not getting it back," the wolf said with the voice of a young child. For Aelphaba this sounded so strange, so she gasped. Quite loud. The witch looked at her with surprise before rising. The wolf dropped the hat and went over to the bedside. Aelphaba watched as the young wolf started to smell her. She saw its teeth and gasped again. The witch that had stood watching the meeting, laughed wickedly.

"She isn't a beast you know," the witch said while putting her hat back on her head.

"Fae, when is my mother coming back soon?" the young wolf asked as it turned to the witch.

"She will be here in a few minutes, Kira," the witch said, "but I have to examine you again before you leave. The wolf sighed. The witch went over to the door and opened it.

"Fiyero Tiggular, get over here with some food now," she yelled. Aelphaba looked at the woman with amazement. Her mother would never yell at anybody, it wasn't considered ladylike. The witch turned to the wolf that was laughing.

"What is it?" the witch asked. Kira wasn't able to answer because she was cracking up.

"Watch it or I will tell your mother that it was you who ruined her book last week," the witch said. Kira stopped laughing abruptly. Now it was the witch's turn to laugh at the young wolf's horrified expression. Aelphaba watched the witch pick up the wolf and hug it. This witch took care of the animals apparently and that wasn't all, she seemed to know them as close friends too. She treated them like human beings. Aelphaba watched the Wicked Witch of the West, this supposedly wicked, insane, yes crazy woman and here she was taking care of Animals. The door opened and the man came in again. Aelphaba looked carefully at his face. He was beautiful and there was weirdly enough something about his face that reminded her of her own father. They had the same kind smile with a bit of arrogance in it and they had similar hair. The witch turned to the man and folded her arms.

"Yero, how long ago was it I told you that breakfast should be ready?" she asked.

"Sorry, darling," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Then he sat down on his knees.

"Hi Kira, how are you feeling?" he asked the wolf.

"I am feeling fine master Fiyero," the wolf answered. The man smiled.

"I am glad to hear that, and if you are a hungry I think Galinda and Nessarose are in the kitchen with some food." Kira's face lit up and she ran out the door. The man rose on his feet and turned to the witch.

"You have done it again, Fae," he said, smiling at her.

"Well I guess I have," the witch said. Aelphaba watched the man called Fiyero; take the witch's hat off her head and then taking his hand behind her neck and pressing his lips against hers. The witch broke off the kiss and said: "Yero, not here." He looked over at Aelphaba and blushed. The witch saw this and started laughing.

"Fiyero Tiggular, prince of Vinkus is blushing like a school girl," she said teasingly.

"I will get you some food," he said and went fast out the door.

"Fiyero, my hat," the witch yelled after him. The man came into the room again and gave the witch, the hat. Aelphaba saw the witch take the hat and look at it with tears in her eyes.

"Fae, don't think about it, it is impossible," Fiyero told the witch, who looked at him and said: "I know, I just wish," she didn't finish the sentences. Aelphaba watched Fiyero go out the door and the witch went over to her desk. The witch put her hat back on her head and picked up one of her books and started reading. After a while the witch turned to Aelphaba and asked; "Would you like to wash and change into new clothes?" Aelphaba to afraid of the witch to say something just nodded. The witch went over to one of the many wardrobes and picked out a light blue dress. Then she went over to the next wardrobe and took out some towels and soap. She sat it all down on the table and then she went out the door. Aelphaba once again felt the tingling feeling and knew that the spell was lifted. She rose and went over to the table. She picked up her things and just as she was about to turn when she laid eyes on the book the witch had read. It was a schoolbook in history. It was for the university students apparently, but it looked old. She flipped up the title page. On the page it was written Elphaba Thropp in cursive. Elphaba and Aelphaba, that's the same name. Elphaba must be the witch's name, they call her Fae and that is close enough to be a nickname. Aelphaba almost started to laugh, because the irony was killing her. Her mother, the good witch, had accidentally named her after her archenemy. Aelphaba kept on flipping the pages until a bookmark fell out and landed on the desk. Aelphaba laid the book down and picked it up. It was a small note. Aelphaba flipped the note over so she could read it. The note read this; Elphie, I am sorry but I have told Pfanne and Shenshen that that I would join them for the weekend. I hope you can forgive me and that I will come back soon so we can talk. G. Aelphaba tucked the note back in between the book pages and went wash herself. She just couldn't let the thought of that little note go. The ink had been all messed, like if someone had been crying while reading it. She wondered if it had been the reader or the writer who had been crying and who was G? She put on the dress and went over to look at her reflection in the mirror. With the nuance of blue she was wearing she looked like her mother. That thought was both appealing and it made her think about her parents and the anger and betrayal she had felt came rushing back. They cared more about their jobs then about her. She put on her shoes and she opened the door and went out to see where she had been brought.

* * *

So people, sorry that I haven't uploaded, but I haven't had access to a computer. This is the first part of a chapter I split in to two, so if the finish seems abrupt, it is just because it isn't really a finish. Please read and review this and the following chapters. I won't upload otherwise. I know that is an old threat now but still.


	9. Clocks and Birthday Cards

Reflections of a Lost Time Chapter 9

Hello again. Wow I haven't posted anything in a long time. I hope somebody have missed me. So here is another chapter and I will hopefully be able to upload more during the holiday. This is not a good chapter.

* * *

The castle was huge. The ceiling was high above Aelphaba's head. The stonewalls were dark, but everywhere there hung paintings. This is bigger than the palace in the Emerald City, Aelphaba thought. The witch came around a corner and when she saw Aelphaba she got a strange look on her face.

"Follow me," she said and started walking down the long hallway. Aelphaba started to fall behind because she was watching the walls and paintings. The witch then suddenly turned left and they came into a large room. In the room was a stove, benches, cupboards and a big oak table with chairs around it. On the table stood two plates with food, the witch sat down on the other side and Aelphaba sat down by the other plate. On it was some eggs, apple and some kind of vegetable she didn't know what it was. The witch had already started to eat, so Aelphaba followed her example. The food tasted much better here then the one the cooks did at home. When she had finished the witch took her plate.

"Do you want more?" she asked.

"No thank you," Aelphaba replied. The witch took the plates and gave them to Fiyero who had been standing by the stove. The witch then came back to Aelphaba and said, "Come with me." Aelphaba followed the witch up the stairs and then to the right where they stopped in front of a big oak door. The witch opened it and showed Aelphaba in.

"You will sleep in here now," the witch said after she had closed. "You see I can't let you go back to where ever you come from, because even though you promise me not to tell, I don't know what would happen if you got in trouble with the gale force. They can be very persuasive."

"So I am stuck here?" Aelphaba said a bit scared.

"Well not forever just until I find a spell that erases all of your memories of me and this place," the witch said. Aelphaba nodded to let the witch know she had understood, and then she looked around the room. It was furnished with a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair. The witch went over to the wardrobe and opened it, in it hung Aelphaba's riding suit and several dresses in light colours. The most of the dress looked exactly like the ones her mother used to wear.

"You have some clothes to use as you can see and there is a bathroom across the hall, you will share it with Nessarose and Galinda though."

"Thank you," Aelphaba said. The witch turned and opened the door.

"Lunch will probably be served at two, that's in three hours so you can do what you want, you have a clock on the desk," the witch said. "If there is anything you need Fiyero and I will be down in the kitchen and the girls rooms are just down the hallway. The witch closed the door behind her and Aelphaba sat down on the bed. She started tapping her fingers on the desk and then she decided to look what there was in the boxes. The first one was totally empty and so was the second. In the third one there was paper, lots of papers. Flyers from a place called the OZ-Dust Ballroom, several pages of a history assignment and a birthday card, you know like the boring ones you get with a birthday present. The difference with this one was that it was bright pink and scented. Aelphaba opened it and it read: Happy 18th birthday Elphie and best wishes G. Here was this G person again, Aelphaba thought, this time on a birthday card the witch had received on her 18th birthday. It was weird. Aelphaba went through the other pages but it was nothing interesting. The clock struck twelve and Aelphaba started to feel tired and she lay down on the bed and she had barley closed her eyes before she was asleep.


	10. Towers and Spells

Reflections of a Lost Time Chapter 10

So here I am again. This is mostly a transport to the following chapters. But I won't upload until I get at least four reviews and some points so I can improve my writing.

* * *

Elphaba left the girl in her room and went up the stairs to her tower. The tower looked as usual with her desk against the eastern wall, the only one without a window or a door. Of course there were books everywhere, on the bookshelves, lying on chairs and in piles on the floor, also there was her coat rack, where she always hung her cape and hat.

She was here to start to form the spell to remove the girl's memories of Kiamo Ko, the problem was she didn't know how to do it. So she went to the bookshelves and started scouting for books, which could help her. She found two and so she sat down by her desk where the Grimmere was lying open. She took a pen from the holder and some parchment from one of the drawers. She flipped the first book open and started to read. She was a very fast reader and so she soon found a chapter that sounded interesting: Spells and Hexes for mind tricks and brainwashing. That could help, Elphaba thought and threw herself into reading. Soon her hand was flying over the parchment while she scribbled down rules, limitations, spells and guidelines. Then she switched to the second book and soon she scribbled again.

She looked at the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was already half past one. So she took the books and put them back in the shelves and went downstairs to help Fiyero set the table. When she got to the kitchen she found Fiyero cooking and her oldest daughter sitting at the table reading. Elphaba went and sat down next to Galinda. When she saw her mother, Galinda looked up from her book.

"What are you reading?" Elphaba asked.

"Animals: a Study," her daughter responded.

"So, what do you think?" Elphaba asked interested.

"I think the person who wrote this should be sent to a mental asylum," She answered fiercely.

"I couldn't agree more," Elphaba said.

"Just look at the way he compares them to animal, I mean they are two different things and then he talks about how he doesn't like all the rights they have, as if they had any."

"Yes, I am very glad you fell that way, but can you put down the book for a second and help me set the table?" Elphaba asked.

"Sure". They rose and went over to the cupboards and took out plates, knives, forks and glasses. They sat them out on the table and then they helped Fiyero get the food in the table. Just as they were finished Aelphaba came down the stairs and soon after Nessarose came too. Elphaba and Fiyero sat down on one side and the three girls on the other. They ate under silence until Nessarose started telling the story on how her friend Oswald, he is a turtle and his problems in trying to get to the lake. Elphaba and Fiyero listened to her story, but both Galinda and Aelphaba were lost in their own thoughts. After the dinner Nessarose and Fiyero cleaned up, Aelphaba went to her room and Elphaba asked Galinda to help her clean up the western library. They went up the stairs and into the very large library. The shelves were full with books. There were sorcery books, novels, medicine books, adventure books, and history books. The annoying part was that there wasn't an understandable categorizing. They sat down at the table that was placed in the centre of the room

"What if we take all the books in one subject and pick them out and organize them and then we do the same with the other subjects?" Galinda suggested.

"That could work," her mother said.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Galinda asked teasingly. Elphaba smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, I do actually," she said. "We use magic. We just have to decide which system to use first."

"Alphabetical order," Galinda said.

"In subject, in alphabetical order," Elphaba continued.

"Author's last name," they said at the same time and laughed. Elphaba rose and started chanting. The books flew out from their places in the shelves and landed in piles, only to continue to fly into new place in the shelves. When she was finished Elphaba looked around the room, satisfied with her job.

"Thank you," she said to her daughter.

"I didn't do much," Galinda responded. Elphaba hugged her.

"You did more than enough." Elphaba said. "Should we look for our guest?"

"Why not," Galinda said and they went to find Aelphaba.

* * *

Review!!!!! It's not hard, just press the button and write what you think. C'mon


	11. Stories and Letters

Sorry for not uploading. I have had a lot to do, but I got really inspired to continue this when I saw Wicked for the first time in London. It was great, so here is a new chapter.

* * *

Reflections of a Lost Time Chapter 11

Elphaba and Galinda went downstairs to see if their guest was there but all they found was Fiyero and Nessarose playing cards. Nessarose was winning.

"Yero, have you seen our guest?" Elphaba asked her husband.

"I think she went to her room, Fae" he answered.

Nessarose looked at her mother: "Mum, she has a name you know."

"I know Darling," Elphaba responded. Nessarose looked back to the card game and Elphaba and Galinda went upstairs to find knocked at the door and waited for the blonde girl to open.

The door opened and Aelphaba stood in the doorway looking a little confused.

"Can we come in?" Galinda asked.

"Sure," Aelphaba said. Then she let them in and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think of the room?" Elphaba asked.

"It's fine, m'am." Aelphaba answered.

"Please drop the titles," Elphaba said. Aelphaba nodded.

"Is there anything you want or need?" Galinda asked.

"Yes, I would like to know exactly how I ended up here and why the most feared person in Oz is sitting here," Aelphaba said.

"You really want to know," Elphaba asked dryly.

"Yes," Aelphaba answered.

"Okay," Elphaba said. "You were at Kellswater with some other people, which I presume and hope you know, when a wolf stepped out in front of your horses. You all panicked and your friends fled, you on the other hand fell off your horse and hit your head and fainted. The wolf's in Imra's pack brought you here, you are lucky if they hadn't you probably wouldn't have survived.

"I was rescued by wolfs," Aelphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Yes, they aren't beasts and Imra's pack isn't human hostile," Elphaba said.

"And my second question?" Aelphaba said.

"You are really are pushing it aren't you," Elphaba asked amused. The blonde girl nodded.

"Fine I will give you parts of the story." Elphaba said. " I was born 34 years ago in Munchkinland. My father was unionist minister and my mother was the granddaughter of the current Eminent Thropp. I was born green and let's just say that I wasn't what they had awaited.

When I was 17, I went university where I met Madame Morrible, she noticed that I had a talent for magic and told me that if worked hard I could meet the after a while I was granted an audience with his Ozness. I arrived in the Emerald City and I was walking on clouds. I was rapidly pulled down from those clouds when I realised that the Wizard was a fraud, he only needed my powers because he had none of his own. He also made me put a hex on a group of defenceless monkeys. They developed wings. So I broke out of the castle and fled with the Gale Force chasing me.I never looked back, I ended up here because Fiyero is the prince of Vinkus and Kiamo Ko is his own. Right now I am one of the most prominent leaders of the resistance."

The two girls sat with amazement in their faces. Aelphaba also looked as if she was unsure on what to believe.

"This probably sound like some made up story to you," Elphaba said. "You have been told through your entire childhood that I am the most wicked being alive, am I right."

Aelphaba nodded.

"I don't really care what you decide to belive, but I don't like being judged and you will be stuck here for a while so you will have to deal with it." Elphaba turned, went out the door and up the stairs. She took a turn and came into her tower. She picked up her broom and went over to the window, and then she started to calm down and put the broom back.

She sat down at her desk and carefully opened the bottom drawer. There was a pile of old letters. These were all the letters she had received from Glinda when they were on breaks from school and she had been forced to stay at home with Frex and Nessa. There were also a bunch of small notes that the roommates had left in the room when they went to class and had to tell each other something.

All this talk about who she was had made her think about Glinda and those happy days at Shiz. Usually she was able to keep it out of her head but this girl, Aelphaba just reminded her of her purky, blonde best friend too much. She put the letters back in the drawers and closed it. She rose and went down the stairs to talk to Fiyero.

* * *

This was a short chapter but review and you will perhaps get another chapter soon :)


	12. Tours and Tragedies

Hi I am back for just a little while, I guess you forgot about me :D I have been busy with school and my two NCIS fics, so I put this on hold. I don't know when I will upload next time. Let's just say it depends on how many reviews I get. So this chapter is set directly after the previous one.

* * *

In the room upstairs the two girls sat quiet for a while before Aelphaba said: "Have you heard this story before?"

"No," Galinda answered still in shock.

"So I guess I am not the only one that is kept in the dark by my parents," Aelphaba said.

"I think she doesn't want to tell us mostly because she wants us to think of the world as a better place," Galinda said.

"You are probably right," Aelphaba admitted.

"You don't seem to happy with your parents," Galinda said. Aelphaba shook her head: "They have no time for me anymore." What Aelphaba left out of this was that the reason they had no time was because of Galinda's mother.

"But you must know that they love you and that they are working to make it better for you," Galinda said.

"Well maybe your mother does it because she loves you, but my mother hasn't been happy in a very long time. She tries to act happy for me but it doesn't work."

"But she still loves you," Galinda said.

"Yes but neither her nor my father cares to show it," Aelphaba said.

"Have you tried to tell them how you feel?" That question was followed by a silence while Aelphaba was thinking.

"No," she then answered.

"Well as soon as my mother works out the spell you can go home and tell them."

Aelphaba nodded and smiled; "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

"How long will it take for your mother to fix that spell?" Aelphaba asked. Galinda thought for a while before answering.

"Well I guess it could take anything from two days to three months. But it depends on if she finds the right books and the right information. Aelphaba nodded.

"So would you like me to give you a tour of Kiamo Ko," Galinda asked.

"Yes, I would love too," Aelphaba said. The girls rose and went out the door.

"So this is the second of four floors. That is not counting the towers. On this floor we have Nessie's room, dad's study, his old bedroom and mom's bathroom."

"Why is it your mother's?" Aelphaba asked slightly confused.

"She likes swimming and the bath down there is like a small lake, but really the bath is on the ground floor but the door is over there," Galinda said and pointed at a large door in the end of the corridor.

"If you follow me," Galinda said and went up the stairs to the next floor. "Up here we have my parents bedroom, the northern and the western library and the room that belonged to my dad's sister when the Tiggular family was here during the summers."

The two girls went up another floor and stopped in front of a big door.

"This is my mom's study but it's locked and she never uses it, over there is the southern library and that corridor leads to the eastern library."

"Why do you have so many libraries?" Aelphaba asked.

"I don't know they were here before my mother came to live here so there must have been somebody in the Tiggular family that did read, but I don't really know."

"We don't have a single library in our house."

"Well maybe your parents doesn't like reading as much as my mother," Galinda said.

"I have never seen them touch a book," Aelphaba said with a laugh.

"Look down there," Galinda said and pointed down a corridor. The corridor was blocked with bricks.

"What happened there?" Aelphaba asked.

"That used to be the eastern tower, it fell apart the same day my mother's sister died," Galinda said.

"Did your mother have a sister?" Aelphaba asked surprised.

"Yes but I barely know anything about her except that her name was Nessarose," Galinda said.

"She died because of a munchkin rebellion almost fourteen years ago," the girl's heard behind them. They turned to see Elphaba standing behind looking down the corridor.

"Why was she in a rebellion?" Galinda asked.

"She wasn't in the rebellion the rebellion was against her," Elphaba said. "We should sit down this is going to be a long story." She started to chant and three chairs appeared out of nowhere.

"Why did they rebel against her?" Aelphaba asked.

"Nessa was a very selfish person. You see when she was born, her legs were tangled and she was crippled for life. Her birth killed our mother and left our father heartbroken. Nessa inherited our father's taste for religion. She was his pet and he spoiled her. She couldn't do anything on her own, so it was my job to watch after her day and night. Sometimes I hated her for it but I knew that she couldn't take care of herself. When she got older she fell in love with a munchkin boy named Boq, but he didn't love her back. But he was weak hearted so he pretended to love her back and he took care of her. Then she became governor of munchkinland and everything went horribly awry. Nessarose started bossing everything around as she had done with our father and me. She enslaved Boq and kept him as her servant. But he escaped and raised a rebellion. Nessarose died that night." Elphaba had tears in her eyes, but she kept on telling the story; "Nessa was a victim in a way, but that doesn't right her wrongs, I just wished I could have helped her.

"Did she ever get to walk?" Galinda asked.

" Yes, I gave her the ability to walk, it was right after I gave birth to you, I went to Colwen Grounds and put a spell on her beloved slippers." Elphaba said. "The last days she actually could walk. When the tower fell in I flew to Colwen Grounds only to find the house burned down and all I could find were her slippers.

It was totally quiet until Elphaba said; "Do you two want to come up to my tower because I need your help." Aelphaba looked over at Galinda who had already nodded and then she turned to Elphaba and said; "Why not."

The three rose and Elphaba clapped her hands and the chairs disappeared. They went down the corridor and then up the stairs.

The first thing Aelphaba saw when she got into the tower was the view. Through the large windows you could see the Great Kells stretching out over the land. Snow covered tops sparkled in the sunshine.

"It' is a beautiful view isn't it," Aelphaba heard the witch say. She just nodded in respond.

"Galinda, can you fetch the three books on that chair over there?" Elphaba said. Aelphaba looked amazed around the room. There were books, papers and strange things everywhere. It looked like the antiquity shops her mother used to visit.

"Aelphaba can you help me over here?" Galinda asked. Aelphaba went over to the dark-haired girl.

"Can you hold this?" she asked and pointed at a gigantic book.

"Sure," Aelphaba said and lifted it. It weighed a lot.

"You can take it over here," Elphaba told her. Aelphaba brought the book to the desk and Elphaba started flipping through the pages.

"Galinda, can you fetch me the Grimmere?" Elphaba asked.

"Where is it?"

"In the shelf I think," Elphaba said.

"Ohh, I found it," Galinda said. Aelphaba watched as Elphaba and Galinda ran past each other fetching papers and books from the different shelfs in the room.

"Come and look at this Aelphaba," Galinda said. "If you look at this page you see that the writer has written about the human mind and the interesting part is where he writes about the memory. You see his very detailed description of how it works.

"And how are you going to fix this?" Aelphaba asked.

"That is what I don't know yet, so it can take a while but if you two can help me it will go easier," the green witch said.

"What can I do?" Aelphaba asked. Elphaba handed the girl an old book.

"You can read that, if you find anything interesting just tell us." Aelphaba nodded and sat down on a chair and started reading. Elphaba and Galinga kept on running around fetching this and doing that.

The three were busy in the tower until Fiyero came up.

"Fae, you should light some candles up here, it is getting dark," he said. "Dinner is ready too so if you come downstairs it would be good. The group left the tower to join Nessie for dinner.

* * *

I hope you liked it, now review please :D


	13. Storms and Tears

Hi, so long time, no see. This is a very short chapter because I rewrote it several times and it seemed to get shorter and shorter :P Anyway, please tell me if it is unnecessary to keep it in the story, I just couldn't delete it because I like it so much :D

* * *

After dinner Elphaba had gone back to her tower and it was now midnight. The weather had gotten really bad and there was a storm building up. She went down the stairs to check on the doors and windows on the ground floor. Then the storm broke loose, the rain started pouring down, and then she heard a lightning strike. She went and picked up a sweater she had knitted last year, preparing for the wind that soon would make Kiamo Ko a lot colder than normally.

Next she went to check on the girls, she took the stairs and went to Nessarose's room first. She quietly opened the door and peeked in. Her youngest daughter was sleeping heavily and wasn't disturbed by the storm roaring outside. The little girl looked peaceful. Elphaba closed the door and went to her oldest daughter's room. She found Galinda sleeping with a book as a pillow, Elphaba laughed slightly at the girl who was so much like her. More then once she herself had fallen asleep and woken up with a sore neck from having a book instead of a pillow. She went and picked up Galinda's pillow that was lying on the floor and changed the book for it. She laid the book and the bed stand and blew out the candle her daughter had forgotten.

Thereafter Elphaba went to check on Aelphaba, when she arrived at the slightly open door she could hear sobbing. She pushed the door open and went inside. The young girl was lying in the bed and her whole body was shaking. Elphaba went over to the bed and sat down. She took the small girl in her arms and stroked the girls' blonde hair. The young girl started to calm down and the crying stopped. Elphaba started singing that same song that had been stuck in her brain, that same song that her mother had sung all those years ago. This was the only clear memory Elphaba had of her mother.

When Aelphaba finally was peacefully asleep again, Elphaba tucked her back in and went to sit in the chair by the bed. She wanted to be here if the girl woke up again. The picture of the blonde sleeping gave her a flashback to a night much like this, Glinda had been so scared of the thunder that Elphaba had laid next to her friend the entire night hugging her and every stormy night after Glinda had come and to Elphie for comforting and they had laid together listening to the thunder until they both fell asleep. If Galinda as she had been back then was upset Elphaba had sung to her.

Elphaba smiled for herself at the memories. The time at Shiz with Glinda had been one of the happiest times in her life. Even though Fiyero and her daughters were her entire life now, there would always be a part missing. A part that was somewhere far away with a perky blonde with a fondness of pink. Elphaba sat for several hours before falling asleep just as the sun rose.

* * *

Please tell me if I have made any mistakes :D R&R


End file.
